


Chronically Bionic

by ParagonDeLurid



Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: Allergies, Alternate Universe, Books, Chronic Illness, Chronic Pain, Disability, Disabled Character, Disabled Jongup, Dyslexia, Ehlers-Danlos syndrome, Finger Splints, Fluff and Angst, Knee Braces, M/M, Mentions of Feeding Tubes, Mentions of Headaches, Physical Disability, Reading Aloud, Self-Indulgent, Slice of Life, Wheelchairs, Wrist Brace, Yongguk is a sweetie, dislocations, i think, mentions of depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 01:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10426380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParagonDeLurid/pseuds/ParagonDeLurid
Summary: Moon Jongup has a lot on his plate, but peanuts isn't one of them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally, I wasn't planning on posting this - I just wrote it to make myself feel better - but I feel like there could be people out there who deal with what Jongup does who might want to read something like this.

Meet Moon Jongup. He was twenty-two and a dancer- well, he used to be. Jongup had many allergies and illnesses, and they robbed him of many things. They'd robbed him of foods he loved, hobbies he had, the ability to travel...  _friends_.

It was terrible, and Jongup cried almost every day, for many reasons. He struggled with depression - caused by his lovely illnesses - but there were definitely days where he was in enough pain to bring tears to his eyes, despite how used to daily pain he was. Thanks to his allergies, Jongup couldn't eat anything with peanuts, dairy, garlic, or tomatoes. He also had problems with dust, pollen, and several types of medications. Not only that, but thanks to his Ehlers Danlos Syndrome, his joints were popping and cracking all the time. It was very often that he sprained or dislocated things, or that he was just generally in pain. On top of everything else, Jongup was also dyslexic and often had terrible headaches.

As soon as he woke up, Jongup was covered in pain. He could already tell today was going to be a bad day. For starter, in his sleep, he'd moved his arm under his back, and he could already feel the sprain in his wrist. With a haggard sigh, Jongup eased himself into a sitting position and examined his left hand. Aside from the sprain, he had two dislocated fingers. Nothing new. Lips pressed into a line, eyes squeezing shut, and popped his fingers back into place. Secondly, his knees were throbbing, probably product of walking too much yesterday.

“Jongup-ah?” Came a sleepy voice from next to him. When he'd sat up, the arm that had been draped across his waist had slipped away, and his movement had awoken the person next to him. His boyfriend, Yongguk, just woke up.

They'd known each other since they were kids - family friends - so the older man knew all to well the story of Jongup's deteriorating health and what it took from him.

Jongup had been allergic to pollen and dust - two very common allergies - since he was little. He'd also been flexible for as long as he could remember. How was a little kid supposed to know it wasn't normal to be super double jointed? However, Jongup had been sixteen when he got  _really_  sick. He never really got better after that. He'd caught a particularly bad flu, and even after the major systems left him, the deep aching in his whole body did not.

The pain, and the looseness of his joints, only got worse with time. Yet, every single test his doctors ran came back negative. He started loosing friends, and the support of more distant relatives, because they thought he was faking. Luckily, his parents and his very best friend could see how much he hurt, and they continued to fight for information.

Through out the months Jongup was waiting for a diagnosis, Yongguk \- the son of his mother's best friend - was there for him. They were several years apart in age, but the elder helped him through some of the darkest times. Namely, when he had to give up dancing. Jongup was just in too much pain, and dislocated things far too often, to continue. So Yongguk took the boy under his wing, taught him about writing lyrics and composing. Jongup discovered that he loved singing.

Then, a year after the hassle of doctors appointments began, Jongup finally had answers. Ehlers Danlos Syndrome. And Yongguk was there for him that day, when he came home from the doctor with the diagnosis. He was there when Jongup needed a shoulder to cry on. He continued to be there for the younger, through developing allergies, brushes with anaphylaxis, raw throats, and feeding tubes.

As time went on, and the two got older, they fell in love. And, now, here they were, in their twenties and living together.

“Morning, Hyung.” Jongup finally replied, coming down from his thoughts and forcing a smile on his face. Yongguk knew his lover was smiling through the pain and leaned over, softly kissing Jongup's lips.

“Morning, Uppie.” He murmured, gently caressing the younger's hair, “How are you feeling, baby?”

Jongup cringed, muttering “Could be better.”

Yongguk couldn't help but frown a bit, wishing he could snap his fingers and take his lover's pain away, but composed himself and asked, “Are you ready to start the day?”

Jongup nodded softly, pecking Yongguk's lips one last time before turning and sliding to the edge of the bed. He took a sharp inhale when his legs bent and his feet touched the ground.

“Uppie?”

“I'm fine, just... my knees are really hurting.” Jongup sighed, reaching toward the bedside table where he'd placed his finger splints last night. Something Jongup loved about them was that, while being functional in keeping his fingers from hyper extending, looking like rings, and were much more inconspicuous than his other braces. However, that didn't change the fact that he was needing to wear his wrist brace. And, he found very quickly, that he'd need both his knee braces, too.

When he'd tried to stand up, putting his weight down, his knees buckled almost instantaneously. Luckily, he'd gotten a grip on the nightstand and the bed and eased himself to the floor. It wasn't even thirty seconds later that Yongguk was out of the bed, heading over to the closet. The sound of rummaging began.

“Gukkie.” He breathed, sighing as he silently asked for help. The noise paused.

“Already on it.” His lover assured him, and the rummaging continued. After a few minutes, Yongguk came around the bed, a stack of clothes and braces in his arms. Jongup couldn't help but internally sighed; he really hated these days when his independence was limited.

But Jongup stayed silent, letting Yongguk help him off the floor, allowing his lover to lift him into his arms and set him on the bed. After pawing through the pile of cloth that had been put down next to him, Jongup found the sweater Yongguk picked out and put it on over the tank top he wore to bed, wary of his achy wrist. Meanwhile, Yongguk helped him shimmy into his pants, and then slid the braces up each of Jongup's legs, strapping them into place. Finally, the younger slid the wrist brace on, pulling it snug and securing it. Yongguk had seen him inspect it this when he'd first awoken, and knew Jongup would need it.

Once everything was on and secure, Jongup let out a dry chuckle. “I'm bionic today.” He said, half smiling. Yongguk smiled in return, chuckling softly, lips finding Jongup's own again. He loved his bionic lover. Soon, Jongup was brought  into Yongguk's arms again, carried out of the room. “What's the agenda for the day?” The younger questioned, trying to not sigh as he was placed in his wheelchair, since he very clearly wouldn't be able to walk comfortably - or possibly at all - today.

“Depends.” Yongguk responded, wheeling Jongup into the kitchen, “How's your throat feeling?”

“Good.” Smiled the younger, “I can eat today.”

Some days, days he was recovering from allergic reactions, his throat was too raw and swollen to eat. Other days, he couldn't seem to keep food down. Because these days happened often, Jongup had a feeding tube. He was just glad he still had days he could eat and many foods he wasn't allergic to.

“Well,” Yongguk responded, wheeling Jongup to the table before turning toward the fridge, “if you're up to it, maybe we could go to the park.”

It was mid winter, so Jongup could go out and worry less about pollen in the air. However, more often than not, he still needed to wear a specialized face mask just in case.

“It'd be really nice to get outside for something other than classes.” Jongup said, a soft grin gracing his lips - it was winter break, and he had more time off than usual. Yongguk smiled and nodded in agreement. Nothing was set in stone, though, because the day would be wonderful so long as they were together.

They did end up going to the park in the afternoon, though. It was cold, and Jongup didn't really like the cold, but he was wrapped up with a scarf and a warm jacket, and had a small blanket draped across his lap.

They'd made it a simple date, bringing their mp3 players, a few books, and a lyric notebook they practically shared. Jongup's wheelchair was positioned beside the bench where Yongguk sat, and Jongup leaned as close as he could to his lover.

They were sharing earbuds, music on as background noise as Yongguk was reading one of the books to Jongup quietly. Hearing the words as he read them helped him understand. The notebook was open in Jongup's lap, pencil tucked behind Yongguk's ear.

The day was simple, filled with words and melodies. And despite the fact that it was also filled with braces, masks, and pain, there was kisses and love, too. This was why Jongup wouldn't let his disabilities get in his way. Despite his chronic pain, he still made the most of his life with school, music, and Yongguk. Especially with Yongguk. Always with Yongguk.

And Jongup realized that maybe today wasn't so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Just as a disclaimer, I don't have EDS. I do have /something/ and that's why I said I wrote this to make myself feel better, I just don't know what.   
> And since I wanted to give a name to Jongup's issues and since I watch a few youtubers who have EDS, I decided to write him with this condition.


End file.
